Sorpresas te da la vida
by Thegirlcrassy
Summary: Este fick habla sobre una chica que se equivoca y se levanta una tras otra vez, se dara cuenta que el amor de su vida esta frente a ella o solo lo dejara pasar?


Mi Historia

Mi nombre es Angie Corin tengo 16 años al igual que mis hermanas, soy rubia, el cabello largo masomenos hasta la cintura, lo tengo ciertamente un poco rizado, ojos azules celestes, delgada, cara fina, blanca nívea, sonrisa cautivadora, tamaño normal( ni muy alta ni muy chica), carismática, alegre, risueña, en fin vivo en Los Ángeles con mis hermanas Anette, es con la que mejor me llevo tengo que admitirlo, es cabello un poco menos rubio que el mío, su cabello hasta un poco mas arriba que la cintura, ondulado, es un poco mas alta que yo, tiene unos ojos hermosos color verde limón, una fina piel nívea, delgada, es muy sencilla, amigable, risueña, alegre, en fin es un amor de hermana, Nicole es un poco mas chica que yo( de estatura) es delgada, cabello rojizo pero no en exceso, cabello largo y rizado totalmente , sus ojos son color miel, es blanca con su fina piel, muy risueña, amigable, encantadora realmente, Ashley ella es de mi tamaño, con su cabello negro, sus ojos grises(hermosos), su piel nívea y blanca como la nieve, cabello largo ,al igual que lo tiene lacio, ciertamente la mas risueña de todas, la mas bromista, hermosa ciertamente, Melanny, ella es la mas alta de nosotras y no exagerando puesto que todas estamos en un tamaño promedio, cabello castaño claro, ojos verde fuerte, delgada, piel blanca nívea( todas la tenían blanca y fina que parecía terciopelo), el cabello lo tiene un ondulado leve, largo, ella es súper carismática, amistosa, un amor de persona. Junto con nosotras vive nuestro bello papa llamado Adrian, un hombre muy atractivo ante la vista de toda mujer( esepcion de mis hermanas y yo ya ante nuestros ojos solo vemos el maravilloso padre que es), es alto, cabello rubio, ni muy largo ni muy corto simplemente perfecto, cabello no muy lacio, delgado, aunque tengo que admitir que va al gimnasio y esto hace lo suyo en el, ya que tiene músculos, ojos azules fuerte, una sonrisa encantadora, llena de cariño, el a sido heredero de una familia millonaria por lo que ahora el es el multi millonario, dueño de varios hoteles y empresas famosas, el se enamoro perdidamente de una mujer que era de clase media, si así es mi madre mi bella mami Aurora, una mujer muy hermosa ante la vista de cualquier hombre, delgada, blanca nívea, ojos grises claros, cabello negro rizado, una sonrisa llena de amor y sencillez, si ciertamente lo de mis padres fue amor a primera vista y como no serlo si ellos eran ciertamente perfectos, digo eran porque mi madre falleció hace aproximadamente 2 meses, una tragedia que marco nuestras vidas de una manera inexplicable, falleció en un viaje que hicimos mis padres y nosotras, mi padre quería que fuéramos en avión, pero como sabrán siempre las mujeres ganan y así lo hizo mi madre le gano convenciéndolo de ir en carro, según ella así veríamos mas detenidamente el paisaje, mi madre era una aficionada por el medio ambiente y por los lugares nuevos, amaba ayudar al medio ambiente y a cuanta persona que necesitara ayuda, bueno todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a llover desenfrenadamente y en una curva venia un camión y al dar la vuelta se nos pego mucho, de manera que nos saco del carril, cosa que provoco que nos volcáramos y pasara la tragedia, todos quedamos de gravedad a esepcion de mi madre quien por venir de descuidada no se puso el cinturón de seguridad y salió del carro haciendo un enorme hoyo en el vidrio de enfrente del carro, nosotros fuimos trasladados al hospital de emergencia pero mi madre no conto con la misma suerte que nosotros ya que ella murió al instante, tenia el cráneo roto al igual que el cuello, mi madre quedo prácticamente rota así es esa es la palabra que describió el doctor, desde ese día mi padre nunca mas volvió a ser el mismo padre risueño y alegre que antes al igual que mis hermanas y yo tampoco, se preguntaran porque tienen tantas hijas de la misma edad si no son gemelas, ya que no se parecen en nada, bueno la verdad es porque ellos no son nuestros padres biológicos ya que nos adoptaron a todas en diferentes fraternidades y nos amaron desde el primer instante en el que llegamos a sus vidas, y desde ese momento nosotras pasamos de ser desconocidas a ser hermanas, las mejores hermanas, ya que entre nosotras no hay secretos ni engaños, esa es una cualidad que mejor nos caracteriza. El funeral de mi madre fue de puro llanto, tristeza y dolor, no podíamos creerlo mi madre la mujer mas buena y sencilla del mundo había muerto, Porque, es decir porque ella, después de todas las personas malas que hay en el mundo no les pasaba nad ay ella siendo la mujer mas pura, ella tuvo que ser, pero solo nos quedaba una cosa que hacer, aceptarlo, Dios siempre tiene un destino perfecto para cada persona, bien dicen que Dios nunca te pondrá algo que sepa que no podrás pero la pregunta es Podre yo con todo este dolor que me quema y me hace sentir miserable, como paso en que momento paso, yo que pensaba que mi madre siempre estaría conmigo, nunca me di cuenta que Dios solo nos presta a esas personas para saberlas valorar, Valore a mi madre? Sinceramente lo hice pero no fue suficiente para poderle decir cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto anhelaba uno de sus abrazos ahora mismo, cuanto necesitaba que me dijera: Tranquila pequeña mía, nada pasa todo fue un mal sueño y ya estoy aquí contigo para nunca dejarte y así quedarme infinitamente por siempre, pero yo sabia a la perfección que nada de eso pasaría simplemente mi madre se había ido para no volver nunca mas.

Han pasado 2 terrible meses desde la tragedia de mi madre, y para ser sincera la extraño a morir, quisiera dejarme simplemente morir y irme con mi mami, la necesito y la necesito mucho, pero se que la necesito igual que mi familia, todos pasamos por este momento, si a pesar de a ver pasado 2 meses aun siendo ese ardor en mi pecho que me oprime demasiado fuerte hasta el grado de no poder respirar, todos dicen que el tiempo es el único de curar las hedías del corazón pero simplemente no creo que este dolor que siento pueda ser curado algún día. Pero que mas podía hacer simplemente llorar todos los días después de clases como se había ido haciendo mi costumbre, pero por ahora eran las 7:15 de la mañana y mis hermanas ya me estaban llamando a desayunar, así que debía bajar si no ellas vendrían por mi y no quería eso, así que me decidí a bajar, la casa era rentada puesto que mi padre nunca se quedaba en un solo lugar por mas de 1 mes desde que mama murió así que simplemente nos resignaos a disfrutar de las mansiones en las que vivíamos, teníamos todo lo que cualquier persona anhelaría, pero no teníamos lo que mas anhelábamos nosotras a nuestra madre viva y sana con nosotras, pero bueno no podía seguir asi en mis pensamientos puesto que se me hacia tarde y debía bajar, al estar bajando me tope con mis hermanas y mi padre en el desayunador( enorme, elección de mi madre ), salude a todos con un Buenos días, al igual que ellos me respondían con un Buenos días o un hola, mi padre me regaño, ya que quería hablar con nosotras de algo según el muy importante que ciertamente no le ponía mucha atención, y asi comenzamos a desayunar al mismo tiempo que mi padre hablaba:

Padre: niñas tengo algo muy importante que decirles y espero contar con su pleno apoyo, nos iremos a vivir a Nueva York, pero no por un simple mes, no esta vez ahí viviremos.

Mis hermanas y yo: QUEE? es simplemente una ciudad mas porque no podemos quedarnos aquí,

Anette: Porque es decir que yo sepa Nueva York no hay gran cosa

Melany: así es, es decir aquí estamos mas que bien, nos queda todo cerca, me agrada la casa y pues no se empecé a acostumbrarme aquí.

Padre: En verdad lo siento niñas, pero la decisión esta tomada y no hay vuelta atrás, Los ángeles es un lugar muy hermoso pero es tiempo de superar todo y seguir adelante, además eso no es todo lo que necesito decirles, pero esto que les diré tómenlo con calma y sean maduras en este entorno.

Ashley: ¬¬ siempre somos maduras con todo.

Padre: Lo se pero esta vez necesito que lo sean un poco mas y lo tomen con calma, se que pensaran lo peor de mi y todo eso pero

Nicole: Quieres por favor decirnos de una buena vez papa

Padre: Si nos vamos a ir a Nueva York es justamente porque haya esta su nueva madre y sus futuros hermanos.

Todas: QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Yo (Angie): pero como si apenas hace 2 meses que falleció mama, no que la amabas profundamente y no se cuanta cursilería mas decías que sentías por ella?

Padre: Por favor niñas compréndame, tengo un trabajo muy difícil y si no conseguía una buena madre para ustedes me las quitaran, y ella es una buena mujer para cuidarlas, no contaba con que tuviera hijos pero si los tiene mejor para ustedes es decir, se llevaran con ellos bien, serán buenos hermanos.

Yo (Angie): No puedo creerlo y insinúas que ella será nuestra madre Ja por favor no bromees nosotras ya tenemos una madre y no necesitamos que alguien mas venga a hacerle de su copia barata.

Ashley: y desde ahorita te avisamos ni creas que serán nuestros hermanos porque nosotras solo somos hermanas ellos serán los pobres recogidos.

Nicole: y si te lo tomamos bien es porque queremos estar contigo y sabemos que nunca lo arias si no fuera necesario para quedarte con nosotras.

Anette: pero porque nosotras tenemos que irnos a vivir haya y no ellos aquí

Melany: saben una cosa ya no tengo hambre y será mejor que nos vallamos todas al colegio si no llegaremos tarde.

Todas: Si, adiós.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta, salimos dando un portazo y nos subimos en mi convertible rosa( envidia de muchas), cada una tenia 5 o 6 carros para cada una, pero la verdad no, no lo llevábamos porque para que no queríamos llamar mas la atención de lo que ya la llamábamos, estábamos en una escuela de ricos, un colegio que enseñaba todas las materias dirigidas por la escuela y aparte enseñaban francés, italiano, mandarín(chino), Computación, música, canto, teatro, modelaje, natación, diversos deportes, era un colegio que aunque teníamos que dar mucho mas que las demás instituciones era muy divertido estar ahí, ya que no nos aburríamos a esepcion de cuando estábamos en clases normales, aparte de eso no era lo único que hacíamos, ya que también en casa teníamos un cuarto de canto y otro mas de música, es simplemente fabuloso, sabemos tocar todo tipo de instrumento, podemos llegar a cantar en diferentes idiomas y podíamos tener notas de canto muy altas. Paso tan rápido el tiempo que cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos saliendo del colegio.

Me dirigí con mis hermanas que ya esperaban en el auto me subí y simplemente empecé a manejar directo a casa, cuando llegamos afuera nos esperaba una limusina, pero no cualquier limusina, si no una Hummer limusina, demasiado larga, color blanca y no solo eso si no que también estaban afuera los de servicio con nuestras maletas echas, que rayos pasaba aquí.

Lo estacione y bajamos de ahí, no tenía la intención de ser respetuosa asi que simplemente me dirigí a ellos y pregunte muy molesta:

Yo (Angie): pueden decirme que pasa aquí y el porque sacaron todas nuestras cosas y las guardaron en maletas?

Empleados de servicio: Lo sentimos señorita pero fueron ordenes de su padre, yla limusina las espera para llevarlas a Nueva York, su padre hace rato que salió directo para haya y nos pidió que les diéramos la noticia de que desde hoy vivirán en Nueva York.

Todas: Que rayos dicen?

Los de servicio: será mejor que se suban el señor no le agradara que lo hagan esperar, puesto que el ya tiene que estar llegando haya.

Anette: Nos vale lo que quiera nuestro padre, porque el no nos aviso

Los de servicio: es que el suponía que ustedes se iban a poner como justamente están ahorita echando chispas por los ojos

Melany: AAAAAAAAA(Grito de enojo)

Ashley: Esta bien ( resignada) subamos chicas ya abra tiempo de matar a nuestro fabuloso y nada mentiroso padre.

Así subimos todas a la nada llamativa limusina blanca, para nuestra sorpresa nos dimos cuenta que esa limusina era asombrosa, tenia una mini cocina, ahí había de todo timpo de comida y bebida, por ahora papa estaba salvado, pero solo por ahora.

Después de 10 horas de viaje, llegamos a una mansión, enorme, podríamos notar que estaba muy bien cuidada la casa, y para nuestra sorpresa papa estaba afuera(asi podríamos matarlo mas fácil y rápido) pero cosa que quedo descartada cuando nos quedamos en shock al verlo abrasar y besar muy dulcemente a una mujer de no mas de 35 años. Queríamos golpear a esa mujer por ser una zorra aprovechada de la desgracia que teníamos. Pero no quedaba más que resignarnos.

La limusina se paro enfrente de la mansión y simplemente bajamos, bajo primero Anette, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, una blusa verde limón( que le quedaba perfecta por sus ojos), unos tacones negros, con una bolsa negra y un cinturón negro que quedaba perfecto en su cintura, segida de ella bajo Melany con una falda no muy corta pero no muy larga) de mezclilla, unas sandalias de tacon, una blusa café y un chalequito de mezclilla que le quedaba de maravilla, con una bolsa café, enseguida se bajo Ashley vestida con un short arriba de las rodillas, una blusacazul, unos combers , una bolsa azul, enseguida bajo Nicole, vestida con un capri con una blusa blanca, unas sandalias, una bolsa blanca y una boina, seguida de mi(claro esta soy la ultima¬¬) que traia un short negro, una blusa rosa y unas sandalias rosas, con mi bolsa negra, andábamos maquilladas, no para una fiesta si no casuales.

Mi padre soltó una risa por ver nuestras caras de te mataremos, y en eso llega la señora que se presento como kira, ella era blanca, no muy alta, delgada, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel, una sonrisa que demostraba amor, sin embargo ella no me agradaba, no porque fuera grosera o nada de eso si no porque tomaba un lugar que nadie podía tomar el de mi preciada madre.

Kira: Pero mírense nada mas que monada de pequeñas tenemos aquí, hola mi nombre es Kira y desde hoy pueden llamarme mama si así lo prefieren o por mi nombre, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas.

Yo (angie): tenía una cara de pocos amigos asi que tratando de sonar lo menos grosero que pude dije, gracias Kira (resaltando su nombre), pero nosotras ya tenemos una mama y no necesitamos que finjas suplantarlo así que te agradecería si no lo hicieras.

Kira: (quedando con cara de shock) ow, puedo ver que aun les afecta lo de su madre, lo siento mucho, solo intentaba que se sintieran como en casa, lo siento

Dicho eso nos dirigimos adentro de la casa donde nos encontramos con una casa hermosa, mas que maravillosa, parecía salida de una casita de muñecas, todo era 100% elegante, cuando llegamos a la sala( una hermosa sala, donde había unos sillones blancos con cojines rojos y negros, sinceramente muy elegante, había una mesa de centro, y unos buros para las orillas, al igual que una ventana enorme que daba hacia afuera) cuando llegamos nos quedamos en shock viendo aquellos bellos rostros que habían ahí, es decir hay había 5 chicos de masomenos nuestra edad, al entrar nosotras la Kira dijo su nombre señalándolos y comenzó: Cesar ( un gustazo primor xD) el era rubio, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos verdes, tenia sus musculos, una mirada penetrante al igual que sus otros hermanos, alto, una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera, Emett el era blanco, muy musculoso, cabello castaño, ojos miel, alto, ahí dios y esa sonrisa que mata, Fernando el era pelirojo no demasiado, ojos grises, musculoso, alto, una sonrisa maravillosa, Yahir el era blanco, ojos azules, rubio, musculoso, alto, muy atractivo al igual que los otros, y por ultimo el que ni nos miraba solo miraba a sus hermanos Edward una hermosura si me lo preguntan, alto, musculoso, blanco, cabello negro, ojos verde claro, dios estos hombres estaban hechos a la perfección.

Asi mismo entramos en la sala y Kira nos presento de igual modo diciendo nuestros nombres, nosotras solo podíamos sonreír y mirarlos, lo peor de todo es que ellos se veían tan fríos, tan lejano de ser cariñosos y amables, pero bueno tal vez y este loca, termino de presentarnos ellos se retiraron con un Permiso.

Nosotras nos quedamos de pie paradas mirándonos entre si, es decir que podíamos decir después de eso, después de todo no era nuestra casa para tener la misma libertad, mi padre noto eso y nos dijo síganme las llevare a sus habitaciones, al llegar al tercer piso nos dijo bien aquí hay suficientes habitaciones asi que tomen la que gusten, hay suficientes para todas, descansen bien porque mañana irán a un colegio que esta no muy lejos de aquí asi que prepárense a la hora de siempre sus uniformes están en sus cuartos asi que descansen princesas las amo, dulce sueños, asi se despidió nuestro padre de nosotras seguido de un tierno beso en la frente de cada una de nosotras.

No tenia ganas de buscar una habitación asi que me metí en la primera que vi, me despedí con un Duerman Bien chicas, para perderme detrás de la puerta, al darme la vuelta y prender la luz me di cuenta que esa habitación era enorme, era hermosa, era amplia, una cama matrimonial enorme en el centro, con un edredón rosa con azul, al igual que muchas almohadas en conjunto con eso, la cama tenia un velo como de princesa, de lado derecho estaba la ventana, que tenia un lugar para sentarse viendo hacia ella, seguida de una mini sala, muy bien arreglada, unos sillones blancos, cojines rosa con azul, todo era perfecto como si supieran que ese seria su habitación, es decir lo dejaron perfecto, se dio cuenta que su cuarto tenia baño propio, mas genial no podría ser, al entrar vio lo amplio que era, tenia jacuzzi, una regadera de vidrio, un enorme espejo, una tina, falso si podía ser mas perfecto, y lo mejor de todo tenia un closet Gigante, es decir ahora tendría que comprar mas ropa porque a pesar de tener mucha ropa estoy segura que no llenaría ese closet con mi ropa, siempre me quejaba de que tenia mucha pues ahora me quejo de que casi no tengo ¬¬. Ciertamente no terminaban las sorpresas ahí si no que también había una pantalla de plasma enorme arriba que desde mi cama se veía perfecto, pero ahí no acababa las sorpresas si no que había unos libros que yo amo y siemrpe quise leer, sin negar que tenia una computadora junto a mi escritorio, tenia un piano azul con rosa y brillos hermoso, no podía creerlo esta vez amaría a mi padre como nunca mas podría hacerlo y a mi madre también pero esperen en ese momento recordé todo y me sentí muy mal, asi que no me importo nada y simplemente me fui a acostar a la cama, con mis ojos ya llenos de lagrimas, para unos segundos después quedarme profundamente dormida.

Me despertó el molesto despertador, abrí mis ojos con pesadez, eran las 6:30 asi que me levante y me fui directo al baño, al entrar me mire al espejo , no me había cambiado me acosté con la ropa de viaje, pero ahora eso no me importaba, vi mis ojos y los traia hinchados, asi que me metí al jacuzzi y me relaje un poco. Estuve en el baño por 15 minutos y Sali envuelta en mi tualla de mariposas rosas, vi mi uniforme y me quede en shock acaso íbamos a ir a una escuela de monjas pero miren esa falda debajo de las rodillas y esa blusa sin cuello, odie ciertamente ese uniforme, y para acabarla esos zapatos escolares, pero ni muerta me ponía eso, asi que mejor decidi traer unas tijeras y comenzar con mi trabajo. Cuando lo termine me lo puse y me vi en el espejo y dije perfecto, traia una falta corta ( no en exceso)de color negra, una camisa blanca (escolar) con un cuello y botones dejando el ultimo botón sin desabrochar, unas calsetas blancas hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacon cerrado(altos) negros, cabello suelto y maquillada levemente, aunque por ser blanca y de ojos de color se me notaba mas, traia un collar que decía mi nombre( mis hermanas y yo tenemos uno igual con cada nombre puesto que mi madre quiso que siemrpe lo trajéramos con nosotras) agarre mi mochila( un bolso negro muy elegante) me puse loción de olor a sandia con brillos y quede simplemente perfecta, cuando salí me encontré con mis hermanas parecía como si nos hubiéramos leído la mente puesto que todas traíamos falda corta, camisa con botones y el ultimo desabrochado, zapatos de tacon, asi que no pudimos evitar reírnos por un buen rato, y dijimos al mismo tiempo Que guapas, y comenzamos nuevamente a reír como locas, seguimos riendo hasta que llegamos abajo y entramos al comedor, ya estaban todos ahí y al vernos los chicos se quedaron con cara de bobos y sonrieron al mismo tiempo que seguían desayunando, pero hubo unos preguntones que no se aguantaron

Papa y Kira: Que hacen vestidas asi

Nicole: Asi como?

Papa: pues asi mírense que le hicieron a los uniformes

Anette: Pero si no hicimos mas que arreglarlos un poco,

Yo (Angie): No vamos al a escuela para monjas o si

Papa: No pero es que no creo que las acepten asi

Ashley: No exageren, solo son unos simples uniformes.

Kira: Ok ok esta bien siéntense a desayunar después hablaremos de eso.

Nos sentamos sin decir palabra, todas desayunamos un jugo y salimos directo a lavarnos la dentadura, después bajamos como si nada pasara, pero al bajar los vimos ahí tan lindos, tan serios ¬¬ , y antes de seguir con mi imaginación ellos dijeron Apurense que no pensamos llegar tarde por ustedes, pero que rayos le pasaba a aquellos chicos.

Yo (angie): Ya vamos que no vez.

Cesar: Hmp, pues tardan mucho.

Y esa fue nuestra primera conversación(fasinante ¬¬) y salimos, ellos se subieron en su convertible negro y nosotras nos subimos en un convertible azul celeste con corazonsitos en las placas, como no sabíamos la dirección a la que nos dirigíamos simplemente decidimos seguirlos y de esa manera llegamos a un lugar que nos impacto de gran manera es decir nosotras no lo imaginábamos un colegio desente pero no en lugar de eso encontramos un instituto sinceramente horrible, había vestida muy extraña con pantalones muy aguados, chicas que usaban maquillaje a lo vulgar, con faldas despintadas y algunas llegaban a ser ciertamente vulgares ya que eran muy cortas, otras eran muy largas( nadie tenia el control) rayaban algunos autos y desian groserías. Lo que empese a pensar es que qisas era una broma de ellos, pero al bajarse de su auto todas las chicas corrieron hacia ellos y queee? Las besaron. Ja no puedo creerlo devi imaginarlo por ser unos hermosos bellos y varoniles hombres todas amarían estar con ellos, y como ellos eran hombres no se resistían al deceo.

Cuando íbamos pasando por el estacionamiento que olia ciertamente a cigarro, algunos gritaban Ya llegaron las princesas, Miren tenemos a las realesas en la escuela, y otros mas groseros se atrevían a decir Adiós Zorras. En fin nosotras no prestábamos atención simplemente seguimos con nuestro camino y lo estacionamos en el mejor lugar que se nos hizo, bajamos y en eso todos se quedaron boquiabierta, al vernos tuve el presentimiento de que todos nos envidiaban asi que entramos al instituto como dios manda caminando bien en alto y sonriendo, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que todos nos odiaban, pero arriamos amigos eso podíamos asegurar ya que nosotras somos muy sociales.

En frente se paro una chica que para mi gusto llevaba una falda demasiado corta ( nosotras simplemente corta pero no hasta llegar a lo vulgar como ellas), demasiado maquillaje, era de cabellera rubia oxigenada, un poco rellenita, alta, y por lo que empezaba a creer muy creida.

Chica creida: Y bien que hacen etas 5 princebobas en mi escuela?

Nicole: A si y dinos donde esta marcado tu nombre?

Chica creida: miren niñotas aquí yo soy la que controla la escuela, mi nombre es Avigail y soy la mas popular de la ecuela, al igual que ahí esta mi hermoso novio( volteando a ver a)

Yo (angie): ( que? Pero si el es tan lindo para ella?

Cesar: Que hay zorrita( llamando a su supuesta novia)

Zorrita: Hola mi zorrito

Cesar: Hmp( volteándose hacia nosotras) y ustedes que hacen aquí

Zorrita: No es mas que ovio desde que entraron se han decidido a hacerme la vida imposible, me han amenazado con quitarme de mi popularidad y diciéndome que tu serias suyo.

Cesar: Ja podría ser,( diciendo eso se iba a retirar abrazado de su Zorrirta, pero volteo la cabeza)

Cesar: Nos veremos después Angie.

Yo ( angie) ( aaaaaaaaaaaaa, no puedo creerlo se refirió a mi, con una sonrisa hermosa dijo mi nombre aaa, se aprendió mi nombre, no puede ser, el sabe mi nombre)

En eso se escucho el timbre y como no sabíamos a que salón ir decidimos ir a la dirección a buscar a alguien que nos diera esos datos, al llegar no había nadie asi que esperamos, cuando llego alguien le preguntamos y nos dijo el salón, salimos caminando, puesto que no nos importaba que nos regañaran por llegar un poco tarde ya que teníamos una buena escuesa, cuando llegamos al salón, decidimos tocar y al mismo tiempo todos se quedaron callados, la maestra dijo un adelante y nosotras entramos:

Maestra: Y bien puedo preguntar el porque a estas horas jovensitas?

Ashley: La verdad e suna historia muy chistosa, ya que como no conosiamos el salón en cual nos tocaria, fuimos a preguntar, pero no había nadie asi que eperamos a alguien hasta que llego y nos dijo, asi que nos vinimos lo antes posible para no llegar tarde, pero depsues nos dimos cuenta que si era muy tarde, podemos pasar?

Maestra: Y ustede cree que me creire esa patética escusa

Anette: Pero es la verdad, no e suna escuesa, si fuera una escues anosotras inventriamos algo mas impresionante.

Maestra: Esta bien las dejare pasar porque puedo ver que son nuevas, asi que pasen aquí enfrente y preséntense ante sus compañeros.

Podia sentir cada mirada de cada hermoso chico que etsba ahí y de las tipas que nos vivoreaban, pero sin mas ni mas pasamos y la primera en presentarse fui yo)

Yo ( Angie): Hola, soy angie

Nicole: Hola soy Nicole

Anette: Hola soy Anette

Ashley: Hola yo soy Ashley

Melany: Yo soy Melany

Todos se quedaron con cara de estúpidos Viendonos, quiero suponer que nos veian a los ojos y no otra partes, pero no me importo,

Maestra: Bien mucho gusto chicas, espero que se sientan agusto aquí en esta institución, Am, Angie tu puedes sentarte en, dejame ver con Miguel: el era un chico ciertamente muy atractivo, musculoso como toos los otros chavos que etsaban ahí, tenia unos hermosos ojos negros8 me encantan los ojos negros), un hermoso cabello negro del color de la noche, alto, a simple vista muy amigable.

Yo ( angie): Me acerque hacia ese lugar (ya que eran de 2 personas los asientos), al sentarme el me sonrió con una sonrisa pura, me miro con esos hermosos ojos penetrantes y simplemente dijo Hola bonita, espero que seamos buenos amigos, cuando el dijo eso me quede perdida en sus hermosos ojos y después de unos segundos le regrese la sonrisa, diciéndole que por supuesto que lo seriamos.

Nicole se sentó con un chico muy guapo( que novedad en esta escuela todos estaban pero que si hermosos), llamado Sevastian: era morenito claro, ojos miel, sonrisa bella, mirada sensible, musculoso, alto.

Anette se sentó con un chico llamado Ricardo: un chico demasiado inperactivo, rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa hermosa, musculoso, alto.

Ashley con un chico: moreno claro, sonrisa despampanante, alto, musculoso, ojos negros, alto.

Melany se sento con un chico que no se quedaba para nada atrás d elos menas: cabello castaño, alto, musculoso, atractivo, ojos miel.

La clase estuvo muy divertida puesto que Miguel me hacia reir mucho, era una persona muy alegre e inmediatamente empezamos a llevarnos muy bien, toda las clases que seguían no la pasamos viéndonos como 2 enamorados hasta que de repente el me agarro la mano y me dijo Sabes bonita eres presiosa y se que quisas e sun poco rápido pero me encantaría que nosotros fueramos algo mas que amigos, si tu quieres me encantaría que fueras mi novia. No pude evitarme una sonrisa y me acerque a su oído y le dije con una risita Pero claro que si.

Miguel: ( sonrio tan ampliamente que ni yo me la creía) me agarro el rostro tan delicadamente como si temiera que me fuera a pasar algo, y deposuto un tierno beso en mis lavios, no pude evitar sonreir al ver ese lindo gesto, en eso escuche risas y chiflidos por parte de todos mis compañeros y cuando voltie vi que todos nos miraban y mis hermanas me dedicaban unas caras que bueno, no podía evitar reir, pero me llamo mucho la atención la cara de Cesar, ya que el estaba viéndome fijamente con una cara de pocos amigos, cuando lo vi pude ver molestia en su cara, depsues se voltio y beso apasionadamente a la zorrita, yo me quede impactada y me voltie no dejaría que ese tipo me pusiera triste es decir porque sentía tanto enojo( no pueden ser celos porque yo no lo conozco) en fin deje de pensar en eso y voltie mi cara para poder ver al angelicar hombre de mis sueños, asi es mi novio Miguel, que me sonreía como si yo fuera su vida entera.

Asi paso el dia de clases y cuando nos íbamos a ir Miguel me agarro de la mano y me dijo Te amo seguido de un bello rose de lavios.

Miguel: amor te llevare a clases después de llevarte a comer a quialquier lugar que qieras.

Yo( angie): wao no pensé que el fuera a decirme algo asi pero me encantaba pasra el tiempo con el asi que acepte pero no sin antes darle las llaves del carro a mis hermanas,


End file.
